1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to containers or vessels for collecting fluid samples from patients, that comprise means for containing and sharing information about the contents of the fluid samples in the container and the patient. More particularly, this invention relates to a means that is removably affixed to a vessel or container that can be linked electronically to the operating stations in a laboratory and/or removed mechanically and subsequently attached to another document or container.
2. Description of Related Art
Test specimens are typically collected by a medical technician, preferably at a medical facility, for testing in a container. Specimens, such as blood, are placed in containers called blood collection tubes and transported or shipped to a test facility together with test request documents.
It is important that once the specimen is collected in a container, that the donor of the specimen is properly identified. Incorrect identification could result in various misdiagnosis. Any indication that the specimen is not properly identified would require recollection. The test facility matches the blood collection tubes and test request documents received from the medical facility, performs the prescribed tests indicated by the test request document on the specimens and reports the test results to the medical facility.
Often, a physician may request multiple tests for one patient. Therefore, tests carried out by a test facility involve several thousand items, and the sizes and shapes of the containers that hold the specimens also include several dozen types. Therefore, laboratory facilities can be faced with managing thousands of requests per day. This presents many challenges in assuring that results are accurately transcribed back to the requesting physician and then ultimately to the patient.
In current laboratory settings, there are several ways that a container containing a specimen can arrive in a laboratory. For example, a container is transported from the collection site with a separate document such as a test request to the testing facility. The personnel at the testing facility receive these separate items and begin processing them together. This can involve entering data from the test request into a computer that electronically links test request information to information about the patient that is already available in the computer system. Additional steps may include obtaining some type of label and attaching it to the container.
These processing steps are subject to human error which could result with inaccurate information and tests results. Therefore, a need exists to link patient, test specimen and test request information that is efficient, cost effective, will enhance the accuracy of reporting test results and will eliminate the need for secondary labeling of containers.
Currently, collection containers are over-labeled with an identifier to control and monitor the specimens prior to and during processing. In most cases, and for those laboratories using integrated, automated systems for specimen processing, the identifier is a barcode.
There exists a need to improve the efficiency of systems for specimen processing whereby information can be easily found on the collection container.